


Hiding From The Rain

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carolina is forced to admit her fear of thunder to York when they are caught in a thunderstorm on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding From The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me a few nights ago and I just had to write it down. I hope it's not too bad.

“Man, it looks like a disaster area, doesn’t it?”

York turned around to find Washington approaching him, though Wash seemed to be acting a little more carefree on this mission than he probably should be. Once he’d caught up to York, both men turned around and stared at the giant pile of rubble that stood in front of them. Despite its appearance, apparently the foundation for a new Freelancer outpost was under the large piles of rocks and mounds of grass and dirt.

“Well, Freelancer bases don’t just erect themselves overnight, Wash,” York said.

“Still, why are they building one out here in Valhalla?” Washington questioned. “I didn’t think this was the sort of thing Project Freelancer would go for?”

“Apparently it does,” York shrugged, turning to sit down on a large log on the side of the rubble. “Who honestly knows what the Director is thinking, though?”

“Hey, does it look like it’s getting stormy out there?” Washington randomly asked as he looked up towards the darkening sky.

“Huddle up, guys,” Carolina called from a short distance away on the other side of the canyon.

It took mere moments for Wash and York to reach Carolina, who was now joined by the Dakotas.

“So what’s the plan, boss?” Washington asked Carolina.

“What do you mean?” North asked in a confused manner. “We’re going to start our mission.”

“Not yet, we’re not,” Carolina shook her head.

“Huh?” North was even more confused now. “But we just got here! Shouldn’t we actually do something?” 

“It looks like it’s going to be raining soon, so I’m thinking that we’ll hold off on the actual mission until tomorrow. Hopefully the weather will be better tomorrow morning,” Carolina said. “The only problem is there’s not enough room in the completed base for all of us yet.”

“Why the fuck would they only build one base at a time?” South complained, removing her helmet.

“I saw a small cave not far from here that should work as a cover,” Carolina said, choosing to ignore South’s comment. “York and I will stay there while you three go sleep in the base. There’s only enough room for three in the base right now, anyway.”

“Why am I stuck with you?” York arched an eyebrow, though he knew that Carolina wouldn’t be able to see this with his helmet on.

“Because you’ll try to pick the lock on the security system,” Carolina said. “Don’t think I didn’t figure that one out.”

“What’s the wake-up time?” North asked.

“Let’s say seven,” Carolina responded. “We’ll sleep in for a change before finishing our mission.”

“I guess I’ll see you guys in the morning, then,” Washington said as he followed the Dakotas over to the base.

“See ya tomorrow, Wash,” York said before he turned around and followed Carolina up to the cave.

After a few moments of walking in silence, the pair reached the cave Carolina had mentioned. The entrance was covered by some vines and ivy, but it looked like it would work as a shelter for the night from the foul weather. 

“I guess the rain started sooner rather than later,” York said as drops of rain pelted down on them from the darkening sky. 

“Let’s just get inside before our armor rusts,” Carolina said, ducking behind the ivy and darting into the cave.

“But our armor doesn’t rust,” York said to himself as he followed her into the cave. 

There wasn’t anything special about the cave. There were just a few moss-covered rocks and some patches of grass the somehow managed to flourish without sunlight.

“So why did you really want me with you?” York asked skeptically as he and Carolina removed their helmets and sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall.

“Because I know you well enough to know that you’d try to get into that security system,” Carolina told him.

“So you weren’t kidding about that, huh?” York sounded a little sad at this. “And here I thought you’d just want some alone time.”

“That’s a bit of a nice bonus,” Carolina offered him a small smile. “Even if its raining outside.”

“You make it seem like you don’t like you don’t like the rain,” York looked puzzled at this statement. 

“It’s not the rain I mind,” Carolina said as the sound of the rain outside grew louder. “It’s what comes with the rain that I don’t like.”

“Wait, what?” York frowned.

“You heard me,” Carolina didn’t look happy about this.

“Well, I don’t think it’ll be that bad,” York pulled Carolina closer to him. “Besides, you know I’m here for you, right?”

“Yeah,” Carolina nodded. “I just wish I could ignore it and-”

But she never finished her sentence as a loud clap of thunder interrupted her. She jumped up a few inches before she pulled her knees up to her chest, seemingly trying to curl up into a ball to escape the noise.

“Really?” York was actually surprised. The girl that he’d fallen for since the first time he saw her in the bar, the girl who he’d always thought was fearless, was afraid of thunder.

“Don’t laugh,” he’d never seen her look quite so vulnerable before. 

“I’m not laughing, ‘Lina,” York assured her. “You know its not going to hurt you.”

“I know its stupid,” Carolina rested her chin on her knees, her bangs falling into her eyes. “I’m around bombs and rockets and gunfire all the time, so why should thunder be so terrifying?”

“Because you can control the bombs and rockets and gunfire to some extent,” York answered. “Is there a way that helps you get over it?”

“I play my music loud enough so that I don’t hear it,” Carolina answered.

“That explains a lot, actually,” York said.

“But I can’t do that here,” Carolina told him.

“How about we just talk until the storm’s over?” York suggested as another clap of thunder echoed around the cave. “Or at least until you fall asleep.”

“You’ll fall asleep first and you know it,” Carolina said, resting her head on the metal shoulder plates of York’s armor. 

“Not this time, I won’t,” York assured her, trying to speak over the rumble of thunder and the rain pounding outside. “You know I’ll always be here for you, Carolina.”

“And I, you,” Carolina responded. 

“So let’s try and get some sleep, huh? York gave her a little hug. “We’ll need our rest for the mission tomorrow.”

“The Dakotas aren’t going to make it easy for us, that’s for sure,” Carolina said, the effects of sleepiness obvious in her voice. 

“Well, South mainly,” York said. “North’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, he is,” Carolina said with a yawn. 

“I’ve gotta say, I’m not used to seeing you with your guard down like this,” York told her.

“What about all those nights I spent in your room?” Carolina looked up at him, green eyes meeting the brown.

“That’s different and you know it,” York gave her a small smile. “Technically, this is part of a mission.”

“But South and I scouted for enemies when we first got here and we didn’t find anyone,” Carolina said. “And I think the rest of the team knows better than to bother me when I’m asleep.”

“After what you did to Kansas and Vermont, who can blame them?” York said over a clap of thunder.

“I do feel bad about that,” Carolina looked a little guilty. 

“At least I didn’t have to learn the hard way,” York said.

“I don’t think I’d be quite as violent with you,” Carolina assured him. 

“Good to know,” York said slowly. “Getting sleepy yet?”

“I’m exhausted,” Carolina said, proving her point with a large yawn.

“Then get some sleep,” York told her.

But it seemed that she had done just that. Despite the loud thunder and rain above them, Carolina had managed to fall asleep with her head on York’s shoulder.

“That didn’t take too long,” York smiled, giving her a gentle hug. “I guess I can finally sleep now.”

And York did just that. It only took a moment or two, with the sound of the rain easing York into sleep.


End file.
